fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gregersen Family
The Gregersen Family The Gregersen family are the only known aliens which currently inhabit the planet of Mars. The Gregersen family consists of the father named Dav, mother named Mov, and their son named Sov. These aliens are currently classified as the Mav species, the name being given to them by NASA. The family was first discovered in 2009. NASA has kept this information from the public in hopes to prevent any turmoil in America. In 2010, NASA was able to establish communication with the aliens. Linguistics expert Marty Greg has been able to transmit video messages, symbols, sounds, and more to the aliens on Mars through the use of a drone, to which the aliens responses are recorded by the drone. In addition, the studying and comparison of alien behavior to human behavior has allowed scientists to make logical predictions of the age, weight, and height of this new species. Dav is approximately 4 feet tall, weighing about 45 pounds as predicted by scientists. Mov is similar in both categories, measuring up to about 3.5 feet and weighing 40 pounds. Sov, on the other hand, weighs about 15 lbs and measures up to be 2 feet tall. According to Bill Nye the science guy, the father is most likely the age of 50 in human years. The mother is predicted to be 55 years of age, and the son 6 years of age. These aliens are extremely skinny, and have heads that are equal in size to the rest of their body. They have two arms and two legs, with an upper body similar to that of humans. Their skin has a brown tone, slightly lighter than the average human. The Mav species has 2 hands and 2 feet that are similar in size to their arms and legs, much larger than human hands and feet. On top of that, these aliens possess 7 toes and 7 fingers on each hand and foot. All three of the aliens have large diamond shaped eyes that are light blue, with facial features similar to the human species (hair, eyebrows, nose, mouth, ear, etc.) These aliens are fully unclothed, making it easy to distinguish between the genitalia of a male Mav alien and female Mav alien. Dav, Mov, and Sov currently live in a large circular dome on Mars, which seems to be formed with the same material as the rest of Mars's surface. Unfortunately, scientists have not been able to confirm how this species receives nourishment to their body, or what they feed upon. These aliens are quick in speed. During one of the communication sessions, Marty Greg reported that he witnessed Dav run at a speed of approximately 40 miles per hour when an image of warfare appeared on the drone screen. This species has emotions, which has been depicted through their body language, facial expressions and verbal responses. The voice of these aliens are very low in volume, and high in pitch like a baby. They speak quick, making it difficult for linguistic experts to analyze their language. To this day, NASA has tasked a specialized team with studying this alien species. This is all of the information which has been discovered for now. NASA has announced secretly to a very specific audience that they plan on sending a new and more interactive drone to the planet in 2020. This drone will be shaped like a human. Authored By: Corban De La Vega